Vehicles, such as sport utility vehicles, crossover vehicles, hatchbacks, and the like, are typically equipped with a liftgate or access door. The rearwardmost portion of these vehicles is typically used for storage of cargo items. Cargo items can include generally spherical or cylindrical items (e.g. golf balls, basketballs, paper towel, grocery jars, drink containers, etc.). During normal vehicle operation, the cargo items can move into contact with the liftgate or access door. Once the liftgate or access door is opened it is possible for the cargo items to roll and accelerate out of the opened liftgate or access door and fall onto the ground.